Zarex the Hedgehog
Zarex is a white/blue streaked hedgehog from Planet Wisp. He is one of the few creatures to understand their language. S is A D is B.. Tails does not know the rest Appearance Zarex has white fur and his quills have cyan blue streaks in them. His eyes are golden and his skin is peach. He wears black fingerless gloves, gliding friction resistent sneakers. Zarex also wears a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Personality Zarex is on alert every second of every day (Sonic teases that Zarex sleeps with his eyes open) because of the people hunting him for his abilities. Zarex finds it hard to trust anybody, but he absolutely trusts Cream the Rabbit since she was the first person to show him kindness on Earth. Other than that Zarex has a very kind personality, he will be willing to die for Planet Wisp and his friends. Since Zarex is still getting used to Earth, he finds it difficult to be social with anybody other than Cream. Yes, he does sleep with his eyes open Powers and Abilities Like his friends, Zarex can run extrememly fast, even surpassing Shadow at his best. Zarex can even surpass Sonic when using Rocket Wisp power to rocket himself forward. Zarex can use Wisp power without physically using a Wisp. It is currently unkown how and why Zarex possesses this ability. Like the other hedgehogs, Zarex can transform into Super Zarex using the power of the Chaos Emeralds and to other forms using Wisp power. Story Not much is known about Zarex's past other than that he's lived on Planet Wisp his entire life and that he can speak the language of the Wisps. Zarex attempted to save Planet Wisp from the Capitol Corp invasion on his home planet but was instead knocked unconscious and that was when Zarex found himself on Earth. Relationships Cream the Rabbit Cream is Zarex's first friend on Earth. When Zarex discovered himself in the forest, Cream offered a place to stay at her house. She was also the one to convince Zarex to go to school with her and the others. Unknown to Cream, but Tails was visibly jealous of how close Zarex was to Cream. But he assured him that his and Cream's relationship would not deepen into something else. Shadow the Hegdehog Shadow is another one of Zarex's friends. They both have something in common since they almost have no clue about their past. Miles "Tails" Prower At first, Tails considered Zarex untrustworthy and was jealous of his friendship with Cream. But as things went on Tails accepted Zarex as one of them. Update: Tails is Zarex's best freind due to Tails understands a little of his laungue. Piper "Sage" the Cat/Echidna Zarex was the first to discover that Piper was Blaze's twin sister and that she was able to shapeshift. Unknown to the others except Zarex, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream, and Sparkle, Piper doesn't have pyrokinesis and instead cryokinesis. During the events at the Instiute, Piper was the second Zarex saved during the fire. Trivia Zarex's original character was supposed to be wolf, then a bee, then an echidna, and finally a hedgehog. Blaze was originally thought to be Zarex's closest friend. Zarex's attire was originally thought to be just like Sonic and just wear sneakers. During Zarex's story thinking (still developing), Amy was going to forget about Sonic and instead fall in love with Zarex. Zarex is the only perso to infiltrate Captiol Corp and succeed. (Knuckles and Rogue were both caught snooping through compute files) Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs